Chosen for Greatness
by craigprime
Summary: Logan was a pretty neutral guy. No one really expected great things from him, but he never caused trouble either. He was just there, one of countless people doing what they should be doing. So it was only natural that he was chosen to go to another dimension and give it fresh life with his unique ideas and perspectives. Great plan. Genius. ...Seriously, who chose this guy?
1. Chapter 1

_ I'll have to be honest. I'm a simple guy, living off of simple means living a simple life. Just an 18-year old "kid", living at home and getting the education his parents told him he needs. I go to Square Rock High School. Geez, even the name screams boring. Luckily, this is my senior year. In 3 more months, I can be done with the place. Then I get to move on to college, which is pretty much the same, except I'll be in debt. Man, life sucks._

_ When I was younger I had often wished that I lived in the Pokemon world instead. Don't deny it, we all dreamed about it at some point. What wasn't there to enjoy about it? Exploring the world, befriending awesome creatures, partaking in epic battles…all without any responsibilities. That's a dream life if I had ever heard of one. Heck, Pokemon Trainers even got paid good money from all of their challenges, probably enough to make a living. Even if you weren't-_

"**LOGAN!**"

_Crap. That was a bad habit of mine. I start talking to myself in my head, and eventually I lose all sense of what's happening around me. Unfortunately, that "happening" would be answering a question in Calculus. I hate my life._

_Well, that's not really true. I hate my teacher. Yea, that's better._

"Can you repeat the question again? I was still thinking about the last problem." _Good save, me._

* * *

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem all that extraordinary to me. In fact, he's probably the one of the least interesting people I've seen."

"Oh yes. I'm sure. That blandness is exactly what I'm looking for."

"I'm afraid I don't really follow you."

"Think of it the same way as an artist. When you see a picture of, for example, _The Lost Wailmer_, you already know all about the painting. You know who painted it, what it means, and why it was painted. Now imagine that you see a blank canvas instead. It's boring, certainly. But the best thing about an empty canvas…is that they never stays that way. Eventually, there will be a spot of paint on it. Then a stroke, a circle, countless colors…it eventually becomes something completely new and unique! That is why this future Trainer will so extraordinary indeed."

"But what if something goes wrong?"

"Good fellow, the real question is what _could_ go wrong? Whether he becomes a hero, a villain, or an outcast, this world always needs new people…and new ideas. Prepare to send him on his way in 10 minutes."

"The usual method, I suppose?"

"Actually, I was thinking we should try the abrupt method this time. I could use a good laugh."

* * *

The final bell rang across campus, signaling the end of the school day. Students poured out of the classrooms. Some of them immediately left for home, and some stuck around to hang out with their buddies. Logan was just another person in the crowd. Nothing really stood about him: Brown hair, neutral expression, and a minor case of acne. There was no reason to pay attention to him.

Until he collapsed in the middle of the hallway. Then people started freaking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan awoke experiencing two things: A painful headache, and complete darkness.

_Am I dead? No, that's a stupid question. If I was dead I wouldn't be thinking. Maybe I'm not thinking. What if I am dead, and I no longer have a body to restrict my voice? Nah, my head is killing me, I have to have my body. But then-_

"Why, hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokemon!"

…_Yep, I'm alive. And apparently insane._

That voice didn't come from nowhere. In the middle of the darkness stood a middle-aged man in a lab coat. Faint wrinkles lined his face, and in his hand he had a…Pokeball?

_Oh, no. No way. Is that really-_

"My name is Professor Oak. Most people usually just call me the Pokemon Professor. And this here is what we call a Pokemon"

The professor tossed the Pokeball into the air. There was a flash of light, and a female Nidoran appeared next to the professor.

_Alright. Yea. That's possible. What drugs am I on, and where can I get them?_

"Some people battle with their Pokemon. Others like to keep them as pets. Me? I study-"

"Hold on!" Logan blurted out. It was probably because he hadn't tried speaking yet, but he had finally found his voice. "What is this!? Who the hell are you? And most importantly, HOW the hell is there a Nidoran!? Am I drugged? Am I dead? Is this some sort of evil experiment by an underground mad scientist?"

The professor let out one, long, heaving sigh before answering him. "You know, just once I would like for someone to let me finish. Is that really too much to ask?"

Logan responded with a blank stare. _"Clearly, as always, it is" _ The professor noted to himself before continuing.

"Well Logan, I'm going to cut straight to the chase here. You live in one of infinite dimensions of reality. This means that anything that **can **exist, **does **exist. It could be a small change, like a reality where people have tails; However, there can be much greater changes too. There are realities our there where elements like oxygen and aluminum don't even exist, and instead the world consists of tiny spores made of biotonic frugulate. Are you following all of this so far?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a no. Here's the simple version. We have taken you from one dimension to another, and in this dimension is the world of Pokemon, almost exactly as you know it. You are not crazy, you are not drugged, and you are certainly not dead. As a matter of fact, I'm sure that soon you will be feeling more alive then ever before. Now, get out there Logan! A world of adventure and excitement await you! Come see me at my lab later!"

Logan never got the chance to comprehend what was happening, but as his vision started fading and he began to black out for the second time, he realized one thing:

_This can't be real._

* * *

A/N: And that marks the end of the official prologue! Logan is entering the Pokemon world! Is it all a dream? Psh, who am I kidding? We all know it isn't. The real question is: What starter will he choose, and will his rivals name be Douche? Anyway, from this point on, expect the chapters to be much longer. What kind of Pokemon journey only has 500 words a chapter? Also made some minor grammar edits to the first prologue, I really should proofread before 3 in the morning. But I did that for this chapter too, so uh...slow learning curve. Make sure to follow and review! Unless you really don't like it. That would just give me false hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan woke up very slowly. His alarm clock was beeping angrily next to him. His eyes still closed, he fumbled around his bedside until he hit the off button. Then he relaxed back into his pillow, trying to remember the very odd and vivid dream he just had. Professor Oak, dimensions, Pokemon? It really was a shame it wasn't real; it was a good dream. Logan slowly got himself out of bed, bleary-eyed and wishing he was still asleep. He walked over to his dresser, reached to pull open a drawer, and did a double-take: His dresser wasn't there.

Now both tired and confused, Logan looked around the room, and proceeded to drop his jaw. He never had a window there. His walls were blue, not white. This isn't his bed. This isn't his television. And this sure as hell isn't his room.

_Where am I?_

That was the only the question he could get his brain to comprehend, and he wanted an answer. He rushed to the door, yanked it open, and dashed down the stairs he knew his house didn't have. He reached the bottom, turned the corner, and gasped a sigh of relief. His mom was sitting on a couch, watching the television. Surely she had some answers.

"Mom!" Logan practically yelled. "What the hell is going on? Where are we?"

His mom look at him with a confused look for a moment, then started laughing.

"Logan, it's all right." his mom said reassuringly. "You don't have to try and cheer me up. All boys leave home someday. It said so on the T.V."

Now completely out of options, Logan ran for the door, and booked it outside. Whatever sick joke was going on, he wanted out of it. Standing outside this random house, Logan tried to take in his surroundings as calmly as possible. The sun was shining over the cloudless sky. He seemed to be in a small clearing, only 2 houses and some other building he didn't care about. Whatever this place was, he didn't want to be here. Spotting a grassy path in the middle of the trees, Logan rushed towards it.

"WAIIIT!" a voice screamed behind him. "It's dangerous! There's wild-"

"Screw you!" Logan yelled, not bothering to turn around. He kept running, and had almost made it out of the narrow path before he tripped over something in the grass. Under normal panic circumstances, Logan would have just gotten up and kept running; However, he heard a growl just behind him on the soft grassy floor. Logan looked behind him. He hadn't tripped over something. It was an…animal? It seemed like an overgrown mouse more then anything. It had purple fur, large whiskers, and huge fangs. There was no doubt in Logan's mind: That's a Rattata, and it did _not_ look happy about being stepped on.

_What…how even…? _But before Logan could start to understand, the Rattata leaped at him with a surprising amount of speed. It hit him right in the chest, and despite it's small size it knocked Logan back onto the ground. Before Logan even had a chance to get back up, the Rattata charged again, this time with it's fangs bared.

"Go, Pidgey! Use Gust and blow that Rattata away!" It was the same voice as before. The Rattata was only inches away from Logan's head when he felt a huge breeze. The Rattata was too light to keep to the ground, and was sent flying into the air.

"Great, now hit him back into the dirt with Tackle!" Logan got up just in time to see what was definitely a Pidgey fly past him, right into the airborne Rattata. The rodent was knocked back to the ground, and didn't get back up.

"Good work, Pidgey. Take a rest."

The Pidgey was enveloped in a red light, and withdrew into it's Pokeball. Logan's eyes followed the light until he saw his savior. He seemed pretty young, no more then 15 or 16. He had dark, somewhat messy hair, and a smile that looked like it hadn't left his face for years.

"You alright there pal? I think you set a record for the fastest time to get out of this town. Can't say I blame you, we all react differently after we reawaken. That was only a week ago for me, man what a crazy day."

Logan didn't know or care what reawaken meant. All he knew was that Pokemon were real, and this guy saved his life.

"Y-yea." Logan stammered out. "Thanks for saving me…I think."

"Sure, no problem" The stranger said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Let me guess, you're confused, stressed, and really want some answers. I'll get you those in a few minutes, but first we should probably find a better place to talk. Come to the lab, Professor Oak can explain everything way better then I can."

Still feeling dazed, Logan followed him back into the town. He spent most of the walk trying to figure out everything that was happening. _Alright, so I woke up in this random house. My mom said I was leaving home. I was attacked by a Rattata and saved my by this guy with a Pidgey. We are on our way to talk to Professor Oak. So that means this place must be…_

"Is this…Pallet Town?"

"Hey, you catch on fast!" the guy said. "Get this in your head now, because it won't change. You are in Pallet Town, Kanto region. Pokemon are real. All of this is real."

The rest of the walk to the lab happened in silence. When they got to the door, the stranger clapped Logan one more time on the shoulder. "Well, you have a fun time. Just go inside, you'll recognize Professor Oak when you see him. Best of luck to you!" And he started to walk away.

"Hold on, just a second!" Logan called back. "What's your name?"

The stranger stopped and turned around. "Silly me, we never introduced each other! My name is Bryce. And you?"

"Logan. Logan Smith."

"Well then, Logan…good luck."

Logan watched Bryce until he turned the corner of the lab. Unsure if he would ever be able to take this all in, he gulped, and pushed the door open.

* * *

A/N: I hope I did a better job proofreading this time. Anyway, Logan has already had his first wild encounter!...kind of. I'll answer 2 simple questions:  
1: That was not his "Rival", so to speak.  
2: His name will not be Douche. Sorry if I got your hopes up.  
Read it! Review it! Follow it! Unless you don't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

The lab was filled to the brim with tech and gadgets Logan could never have imagined. Monitors surrounded the walls, and holographic models of Pokemon were being projected in a few places. Lab assistants were scattered here and there; Some were running back and forth with large books, and a few surrounded the holograms, taking notes and talking energetically. One of the assistants noticed Logan walk in, and walked up to him with a grin.

"Hello there! Are you here to see Professor Oak?"

"Yea, I guess so." Logan replied.

"Excellent, excellent. Just head straight down to the end of the room. I'm sure you'll recognize him. I must admit, I'm almost jealous of you. I haven't had an adventure in a long time."

With one last look back at Logan, the assistant scuttled back to a monitor. Feeling somewhat uneasy about this entire ordeal, Logan walked through the lab, spotting other assistants and technology he had never seen before. Finally, he spotted a familiar face at the end of the room. There was no doubt, it was Professor Oak; However, there was also another person next to him, a girl that looked around the same age as him. She had black hair that reached down to her shoulders. She was slightly shorter then him, but her narrow eyes suggested she wouldn't be looked down upon, by anyone.

"Ah, hello there Logan!" Oak waved to him as he approached. "Looks like you found the place alright."

Logan responded with a short nod, unsure of how to answer.

"Excellent." Oak clapped his hands. "Now, do you remember the conversation we already had? Dimensions, Pokemon exist, all of that?" Logan nodded again.

"Perfect! Well then, there are a few things I must clarify and give you before you leave. After that, it's all a learning experience."

"First, I think we should introduce you two to each other." Oak gestured to the girl. "Logan, this is Caitlyn. Back in your reality, she was a competitive Pokemon player, and actually made it to the United States Nationals." Oak now gestured to Logan. "And Caitlyn, this is Logan. He's been playing Pokemon nearly his whole life, and although he doesn't play competitively, he is very experienced."

"Nice to meet you Caitlyn" Logan said as he extended his hand.

"Same to you" Caitlyn replied as she shook it.

"Now that you two are aquatinted" Professor Oak began, "please turn your attention to the monitor behind us."

Logan and Caitlyn turned around to face the wall. Attached to it was a gigantic monitor taller then Logan was. On it, silhouettes of Pokemon scrolled past. Logan immediately recognized them. Starter Pokemon.

"As you may have guessed, these are the Pokemon you can choose to begin your journey with. You will be pleased to hear that although you are in Kanto, we have the starters from all regions available for you to choose. This is a huge decision for you, so please, take you're time. But when you're ready…ladies first."

Both of them continued to stare at the screen. Logan's head was racing,

_I always had a favorite starter for every game, but this is real now. How can I chose a Pokemon…a partner…between them? Geez, he's really putting me on the spot for this…_

Caitlyn, however, immediately walked up to the screen. She watched a few go by, then reached out her hand and tapped one. A red, wingless bird appeared on the monitor, along with a confirmation of choice.

**DO YOU WANT TORCHIC AS YOUR STARTER?**

**YES / NO**

Caitlyn tapped "yes". Immediately, a small machine with a flat pedestal next to the monitor began flashing. A hole opened up in the middle, and a Pokeball slowly emerged. When the lights stopped flashing, Caitlyn slowly walked to it, and grasped the Pokeball in her hand. She then stepped back next to Logan, staring at the Pokeball as though it couldn't be real. Logan felt exactly the same, but real or not; he was going to make the most of it.

Now it was Logan's turn. He walked in front of the monitor, and watched as the Pokemon scrolled by. He never was good at making decisions; But this was a new world, and he was going to change that now, starting with his first Pokemon.

Logan stretched his hand toward the monitor, and pressed a Pokemon. A green, snake-like creature with a leaf on it's tail appeared on the monitor. It had a smirk on it's pointed face, and Logan, for the first time since he arrived in the Pokemon world, smirked back.

_No turning back now. Real or not, I don't care. I'm going to make it count._

**DO YOU WANT SNIVY AS YOUR STARTER?**

**YES / NO**

His hand slightly shaking, Logan pressed "yes". The machine once again began flashing, and a Pokeball slowly revealed itself on the pedestal. Logan stepped towards it, and took the Pokeball. It was cool to the touch. Logan walked back next to Caitlyn, and Professor Oak began to speak again.

"Congratulations, both of you. I'm sure both of you are bursting with excitement, and want nothing more then to run out those doors and start your journey. But first, there's something you will need."

Oak reached to a desk behind him, and grabbed what Logan could only describe what looked like a smartphone, 20 years in the future. It was red, with a white Pokeball insignia on the back.

"This" Professor Oak explained "is a Pokedex. I'm sure you both know what it does. This device will record data on Pokemon you both see and catch. It can inform you about a Pokemon's habitat, as well as it's cry and different forms."

"Something you may not know, however, is that it will allow you to see information on your own Pokemon." Oak said as he handed a Pokedex to both Caitlyn and Logan. "Both of you, try it right now. Turn on your Pokedex by pressing that button underneath the screen, and face it towards your Pokeball."

Logan and Caitlyn both did so. Logan's screen immediately appeared.

Snivy. Male. Ability: Overgrow. Nature: Calm. Moves: Tackle, Leer.

Logan thought it seemed pretty sparse for a status page, and Caitlyn obviously had the same thought.

"Professor" Caitlyn began "where are the stats?"

"Stats?" Professor Oak chuckled. "I should have known you would look for something like that. Sorry, but in this living world, you can't determine strength with a few numbers. Of course, training is essential if you want to become a strong trainer, but Levels and Base Stats don't apply here, just like they never applied to us humans. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"And with that, I have nothing else to give you." Oak went on. "I suggest that you both return to your homes, where you will find a backpack containing everything you'll need for your journey, including money. You might also want to take the time to change into something more comfortable for a long adventure. I'm afraid those skinny jeans won't survive, Logan. Now then, to both of you I wish you a happy journey! Find Pokemon, find friends, and find yourself!" Oak gestured to the front door. Logan took that as his cue to leave, and Caitlyn followed suit.

Together they walked out of the doors, and into the bright, cloudless day.

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it people! Logan has his first Pokemon! And just who is Caitlyn? Is she a partner...or a rival? Stay tuned for the next chapter, I'll be sure to bring you some action!  
Read it, Review it, Follow it! Unless you don't like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan and Caitlyn both dashed to their houses. Logan threw open the front door and ran up the stairs. He entered his room, and after looking around noticed the backpack on top of the desk by his bed. It was white, with a Pokeball inscribed on the back. Curious about what was in it, Logan placed the Pokeball on the desk, unzipped the largest pocket, and looked inside.

Logan's jaw dropped. It wasn't so much a pocket as a bottomless pit. Somehow, he could see a sleeping bag, a flashlight, a portable stove, and countless other things, all inside this one pocket of a small backpack. Flabbergasted, Logan began looking through the other pockets. Most of them were empty, and even more so with the vast space inside them; However, a small side pocket contained coins of various sizes. Logan assumed this was the Pokemon worlds money, as each coin had a P on it, along with numbers varying from 500 to 1. Logan counted it up to around 3000 P.

Zipping up the pockets, Logan hoisted the surprisingly light backpack over his solders, and had almost made it out of his room until he remembered the other reason he was here: He wasn't about to be a Pokemon Trainer and look like a nobody. Noticing a smaller door near his bed, Logan opened it, and was greeted with a walk-in closet filled to the brim with shirts, vests, jackets, hats, pants, and even a few neckties. After rummaging through the closet and trying on different combinations of clothes for a good deal of time, Logan checked himself in a mirror hanging on the wall. He was beginning to really feel like a Trainer, and now he looked the part.

He had traded his slip-on vans for a pair of blue sneakers with a white border. His skinny jeans, may they rest in peace, were replaced with a pair of black cargo shorts that reached well past his knees. He now wore a plain white T-shirt, and over it was a green sleeveless jacket. The inside of it had 6 small indents and a label that said "Pokeball Holder (patent pending)". Logan hoped that meant Pokeballs could shrink, otherwise he would be really uncomfortable. Finally, he had tied a green bandana around his forehead. It was plain, but he felt like that fit him perfectly. It also did a good job of holding up his somewhat shaggy hair.

Now ready to take on the world, Logan grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He grabbed the Snivy's Pokeball laying on his desk, and tried to fix it to an indent in his jacket. Much to his amazement, the Pokeball stuck as if it was magnetized, and shrunk to the size of a large marble. Smiling to himself, Logan rushed out of his room, down the steps, and with a hurried "Cya!" to his mom, he was out the door. Was that really his mom? He didn't care at this point. He had an adventure ahead of him, and no one was going to stop him.

At least, until he got to the small path he had tried to escape through previously. Caitlyn was standing in front of the path, and tapping her foot as if she had been getting impatient. She had also changed into more fitting clothes. Her sneakers were red instead of blue. She had put on black leggings to clash with her long, silvery skirt. She also had a red short-sleeve jacket, and seemed to decide to go without a hat. Logan noticed that her Pokeball was attached to the shoulder strap of her backpack

"Took you long enough." Caitlyn stated "I was starting to wonder if you had blacked out from excitement."

"I'm sorry." Logan replied, slightly exasperated. "Were you…waiting for me? Did you want to travel together?"

Caitlyn gave a look suggested that was certainly not what she had in mind. "Don't be ridiculous. If I'm going to be real Trainer, I don't need some other person slowing me down. I need someone to boost me up. And for now, I'll settle with you. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

Logan blinked a few times, and then finally comprehended what Caitlyn had just said. "A battle…now? But…neither of us have even battled before. Shouldn't we get to know our Pokemon before we even try?"

"Look" Caitlyn began "there's no better way connect with your Pokemon then with a battle, right? Don't you want your first battle to be something memorable, not with some random Rattata you find in the wild?"

"And it doesn't matter what you say" Caitlyn continued as Logan began to open his mouth. "You have to remember: If two trainers eyes meet, they have to battle. No saying no. That's the rule, right?"

Logan blinked a few more times, then snapped into focus. "I guess you're right." Logan cracked a grin. "Looks like I can't back out of this one."

"Then let's go somewhere a little more open." Caitlyn answered, now smiling herself. "There was a lot of space behind the Pokemon Lab."

So Logan and Caitlyn walked to the clearing behind the lab, and faced each other a large distance apart, the length of the lab.

"Hope you're ready to lose!" Caitlyn shouted, taking the Pokeball from her shoulder strap as it grew to it's normal size.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm ready to win!" Logan yelled back, pulling his Pokeball from his jacket. He felt it enlarge in his hand, and he smirked to himself.

"LET'S GO TORCHIC!" Caitlyn called out has she threw her Pokeball into the air. There was a flash from the Pokeball, and Torchic appeared on the grassy floor. "Tooorchic!" it cried, flapping it's minuscule wings. The Pokeball flew back into Caitlyns hand, who almost dropped it in surprise.

Logan looked at the Torchic, and then back at his Pokeball. He couldn't really explain it, but he felt something with the Pokeball in his hand. It was as if he felt the Snivy inside. Logan felt…confident. They could win this, and he would make sure they did.

"LET'S DO THIS SNIVY!" Logan yelled as he tossed the Pokeball as hard as he could. Another flash of light, and Snivy took it's place on the field. "Snivy." it simply said, it's arms crossed and a smile on it's face. Logan caught the Pokeball in his hand, and grinned even wider. This was actually happening. They were real Pokemon. It was a real battle. And he was a real Trainer. It was time to prove it.

"Hit fast and hit hard Snivy!" Logan yelled. "Use Tackle!"

Snivy immediately rushed forward with impressive speed, and rammed it's side into the defenseless Torchic, who was knocked into a backward somersault onto his face. But Torchic wasted no time in getting back on it's feet.

"You might outspeed, but don't even start to think you outpower!" Caitlyn cried out. "Torchic, use Scratch!"

Torchic leaped into the air and came falling down, raking it's talons across Snivy's head. Although there wasn't blood, Logan could see the cuts across his face. Remarkably, Snivy was still smiling. As if it was daring Torchic to do it again.

"Now hit him again Torchic! Another Scratch!" Caitlyn yelled. No sooner had Torchic landed on the ground then it swung another foot at Snivy, grazing it's side.

"Wait a second!" Logan objected. "Isn't it my turn to attack?"

"Sorry Logan," Caitlyn answered "this isn't a game anymore! This is the real deal, and I'm not going to waste it waiting for you to make a move!"

_She's right. This world isn't a game. It isn't limited by a few formulas and codes. So what else can we do that we couldn't before?_

"Don't stop Torchic! Scratch again!"

_It might not be a game…but I'm still going to win._

"Snivy!" Logan called out "Grab it's leg, and don't let go!"

Caitlyn watched in horror as Torchic's talon sped toward Snivy's shoulder, and was stopped mere inches from it. Although Snivy seemed to be straining to hold it in place, Torchic was now balancing precariously on one foot.

"What!?" Caitlyn yelled, exasperated. "You can't do that!"

"Sorry Cait," Logan replied with a smirk "This isn't a game anymore! Snivy, while you still have him in place, use Leer!"

Snivy looked straight at Torchic and narrowed it's eyes. His smile grew even wider, filling Torchic with a sense of fear.

"Grr…" Caitlyn was getting frustrated "C'mon Torchic, get out of his grip! He doesn't even have fingers!"

Torchic was tugging it's foot with all of it's might, and Snivy was starting to lose his hold.

_Wait for it…hang in there just a bit longer Snivy…_

"Alright!" Logan ordered "Let him go Snivy, and hit him with a Tackle!"

Snivy suddenly released Torchic's leg, who tumbled backward into the grass. No sooner had he started to get up then Snivy pummeled him back into the ground.

"No!" Caitlyn cried out. "No, no no! Get up Torchic, we aren't going down like this! Fight back and use Scratch!"

Torchic was shaking slightly as it got back onto it's feet, but stood firm when it did. It leaped into the air and again aimed for Snivy's head.

"Dodge it Snivy, and hit him with another Tackle!"

Snivy sidestepped out of the Torchic's way, who flew past and scraped only dirt. Torchic never got the chance to turn around before Snivy had once again bashed into him, knocking him down for the third time.

"Torchic!" Caitlyn yelled "Get up! This battle isn't over! We can still win this!"

Torchic trembled as he slowly got back onto his feet. He swayed for a few seconds, only to fall back down onto his back, unmoving. Torchic had fainted.

At first there was nothing but silence. But then, someone began clapping. Soon another person began clapping too, and applause soon filled the town. Logan looked around. He had been so focused on the battle that he never noticed the crowd slowly gathering around it. Logan had no idea where these people came from, but as cheers and applause began to surround him, Logan finally realized:

He had won. He had won his very first Pokemon battle.

"ALRIIIIIGHT!" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs. A few people in the crowd laughed.

"Come here Snivy!" Logan cried out as Snivy ran over to him and leapt into his arms. "You did amazing out there."

"Snivy wasn't the only one that did amazing." Professor Oak stepped out of the crowd clapping with the others. "I must say, I'm very impressed with your performance out there Logan. You figured out how Pokemon battles are much more then simply ordering a move. You and your Pokemon work together. You know that you don't battle as a Trainer and his Pokemon. You battle as a team; partners. That's something very few novice trainers understand."

Logan turned around and looked at Caitlyn on the other side of the field, who had recalled her Torchic back into his Pokeball, and was now standing quite still.

"Don't worry about Caitlyn." Oak looked as well, and turned back to face him. "She will have this loss engraved in her mind, and that will motivate her to become stronger then ever. I might even say this loss has given her an advantage over you. Now she has one more thing to fight for."

Logan wasn't really sure what to make of that. He wanted to become stronger because he simply wanted to, not because he was afraid to lose.

"Now then, I think it's time we got Snivy healed up" Oak continued "Follow me back inside the lab, we have a healing machine in the back."

Snivy happily scrambled onto Logan's shoulder as he followed Professor Oak. Logan couldn't help but laugh. It was hard to believe this cute little guy could take on a fire-breathing chicken.

But after everything that had happened today, Logan could believe anything.

* * *

AN: Phew. I'm not going to lie, I really, _really_ got into this. Like...I got an adrenaline rush just _typing_ it. I hope the battle translated from my mind onto paper as well as I think it did. Stupid question to ask myself today: HOW have I posted 5 chapters, and we still haven't even left Pallet Town!? Should I speed up the pacing a bit?  
Anyway...Read it, Review it, Follow it! Unless you don't like it.


	6. Chapter 6

With his first Pokemon battle win under his figurative belt, Logan departed Pallet Town with a Snivy on his shoulder and adventure in his spirit. The path twisted left and right, and was often momentarily lost in a large patch of grass. As Logan wandered along the trail, his eyes took in the scenery that he hadn't yet gotten the chance to notice. The trees spread out along the path, swaying in rhythm to the light breeze blowing across Route 1. The sun had just started to set, giving the blue sky a tint of orange. Pidgey were flying in flocks overhead, sometimes with a Pidgeotto in front. Rattata seemed to have built nests next to the trees and bushes, and sometimes scurried in and out with berries in their cheeks. To Logan, it seemed like a very peaceful atmosphere.

Until he met the aggressive ones. As Logan stumbled his way through a patch of particularly thick grass, he looked up to see a man in a blue apron running in circles screaming, and it was easy to see why. A Pidgey was flying around his head, crying out and occasionally pecking at his head. It seemed pretty upset.

Noticing Logan, the stranger called out frantically "Hey, you there! You gotta' -ow- help me out, man! I don't know what I -ow- did, he just flew at me and won't leave me -ouch- alone!"

Logan gave a nod to Snivy, who kept off of his shoulder and assumed his battle stance; standing upright, arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. Not the most effective posture, but it caught the Pidgey's attention. He abandoned the man's head and decided to focus on the Pokemon that looked like it wanted a fight. It flew higher into the air, then dived at Snivy.

The speed from the dive caught Logan off guard, and before he could say anything Snivy was knocked into the ground by Pidgey's Tackle, although he quickly got to his feet.

"Use Tackle, Snivy!" Logan called out, but all Snivy did was look at him with a confused expression. How was he supposed to hit an enemy flying 10 feet in the air? Logan realized the same thing, and felt rather foolish. The only option they had was to wait for the Pidgey to come to them. Luckily, Snivy had another move to use until then.

"Alright then, use Leer!" Snivy looked up at the Pidgey with a glint in his narrow eyes, and Logan could see it's flapping wings falter. It was starting to hesitate. After a moment, the Pidgey started another dive. That was the moment Logan was looking for.

"Meet him head-on, Snivy! Use your own Tackle!" Snivy leapt at the incoming Pidgey, and the two collided in mid-air. Although Snivy had more weight, the Pidgey attacked with more speed. Snivy tumbled backward, landing gracefully on his feet, while the Pidgey fell to the ground and struggled to get back up.

"Hit it with another Tackle!" Logan called "before it can get back into the air!" Snivy gladly obliged, charging deftly into Pidgey, who made no movements attempting to get back up now. He had been knocked out. Snivy folded his arms with his trademark smirk, as though this was the only possible outcome from the start. "Great job Snivy" Logan said, to which Snivy jumped into his arms and onto his shoulder.

"Thanks man, a million times." It was the stranger. "I don't know what happened. I was just on my way to my usual post when that Pidgey flew at me from nowhere."

"It wasn't a problem." Logan replied. "I'm just glad we got here when we did. Besides, it was good training. Wasn't it, Snivy?"

Snivy shrugged his shoulders, and Logan cracked another grin. "Well, at least I thought it was."

"I guess I owe you something." The stranger started. "Let me introduce myself. My name's Blake, and I'm an assistant for the Pokemart in Viridian City. Judging from your Snivy, it looks like you're a fresh trainer. Am I right?"

"Yea. My name's Logan, nice to meet you." Logan answered, shaking his hand.

"Well then, Logan" Blake pulled out what looked like a small spray-bottle out of his apron "normally I come around here to advertise the shop, but this one's on me. It's a Potion, and it's definitely something all Trainers should have. You just spray it on your Pokemon, and it'll heal their wounds in a flash. I'd say your Snivy could use it right about now."

It was true. Although he was looking smug as ever, Snivy was also sporting some light bruises on his skin. Logan took the Potion, and aimed it at the Pokemon on his shoulder. He gave it a few sprays, and Logan was fascinated at how the bruises vanished into thin air.

"Thank y-" Logan started to say.

"No, no, that's what I'm supposed to say, remember? If there's anything else I can do for you, just let me know."

"There is one thing." Logan said. "You said you came from Viridian, right? How far away from here is that?"

"Ah, it's only a few hours walk from here if you just stay on the path." Blake answered. "If you keep a good pace, you should be able to reach it before it get's dark. When you get there, just look for the Pokemon Center. Red roof, glass door, you can't miss it. They'll always have a place for you to stay."

"Alright." Logan smiled. As he started to run off, he called back one last "Thanks!"

"I told you not to…ah, he's gone." Blake grinned to himself as Logan and his Snivy disappeared over the slope. _That kid is something special._

Logan eventually slowed back down to a walk, panting, as the sun started to disappear behind the horizon. As excited as he was to be here, he had never been known for his physical capabilities. The sun continued to set, and the tree's around the path began to darken. The Pidgey's stopped flying overhead, and the only sounds Logan heard was Rattata running back into their burrows. Time passed on. As the sky gradually turned darker, and stars started to appear, Logan began to wonder if Blake had been pulling his leg; but as he turned around another small slope, he finally spotted the telltale lights of buildings, glowing happily among the darkness. Logan broke back into a run.

The Pokemon Center was indeed easy to find. Logan wasn't sure if the most obvious part was the giant red sign that said "P.C." or the luminous Pokeball logo over the door. The door opened automatically, and Logan walked in, greeted with a comfortable warm air. As he started to take in his surroundings, Snivy leapt off of his shoulder and walked to a cushion next to a small table, where he immediately collapsed, sound asleep. The Pokemon Center was more welcoming then Logan could ever had imagined it. The warmth of the inside made him feel relaxed. The floor was tiled yellow. A few desks and chairs were scattered along with the cushions, and an escalator led upward to a second floor. There were a few computers along the wall, along with what appeared to a map, probably of the Kanto region.

"Long day?"

Logan turned to the voice and saw a nurse standing behind a counter. He almost replied with a "Yes", until he started to actually think about the question. Since he had woken up in a house that wasn't his, Logan had been attacked by a Rattata, saved by a Pokemon Trainer, gotten an amazing Snivy, had a Pokemon Battle with Caitlyn, left Pallet Town, saved a Pokemart assistant, and travelled to Viridian City where he was now in a Pokemon Center, talking to a real-life Nurse Joy.

"Long doesn't even begin to describe it" Logan finally answered, laughing. "I heard that Trainers could stay here overnight?"

"That's right" Nurse Joy nodded "Just go up the escalators, and you'll find them. Just look for a room that says it's vacant, and you can lock it from the inside. Do you need to heal your Pokemon before you call it a night?"

"No, that's all right." Logan said turning to look at his snoozing Snivy and grinning. "He's just had a long day, too."

Logan walked over to Snivy and scooped him up into his arms, still fast asleep. He took the escalator up, and saw the second room on the right with a glowing green "Vacant" overhead the door. Logan used his other hand to open the door and walked inside, closing it behind him, and turned the lock. The room seemed reasonably large for something he wasn't paying for. A queen-sized bed took up the middle of the room. There was another open door that led to the bathroom. The farthest wall had a large window facing back into Route 1, where Logan had just come. There was a table next to the bed, with a digital clock lying on top. It was 9:28.

Feeling like the clock was hours behind, Logan set Snivy down onto one of the spare pillows, only to collapse on the bed next to him. As he felt his consciousness start to fade away, Logan hoped against hope that he wouldn't wake up in his own bed.

* * *

AN: There! Logan has finally made it to Viridian City! I'll be trying to get the chapters somewhat longer as I go on, and in the meantime I hope I'm not skimping on details. So that's the criticism I ask from you fellow readers today: What, if anything, should I be putting more description into? (Environments, battles, etc.)  
As I've always said, Read it! Review it! Follow it! Unless you don't like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan was back at home, eating cereal at the table with his mom. He had a chemistry test today, but he wasn't worried about it. He would be fine as long as he didn't mix up the value of a mole with the approximate speed of light…again.

"Anything special happening today?" his mom asked.

"Not really" Logan replied, looking up at her. "Just a chemistry tesssss…uh…"

Caitlyn was sitting across from him, eating a toasted bagel. "Well, as long as you feel prepared, you'll do fine"

"Don't worry about it son, I'm sure you'll do great." Logan turned to see a Snivy in a business suit hopping down the stairs. "Haven't let your old man down yet, have you?"

"I…guess not?" Logan answered, finishing his cereal at putting the bowl in the sink. He said a quick goodbye to his parents, and grabbed his backpack as he went out the door.

As Logan began his walk to school, he appreciated how the god the sun felt on his face, and admired the Pidgeys that flew overhead. Right before Logan turned the corner to school, however, he got ambushed by a group of very tough looking Badminton players. One of them grabbed him and pushed him into a brick wall.

"Well, well, well" the assailant started "if it isn't Loser Logan. What a loser! You're a loser, you know that, Loser? Of course you do! Hey guys, this is that loser! You know, his dad is a Snivy! Hahaha!" He pushed Logan into the wall again for added effect. "Hahaha!" they all laughed in a chorus, and kept pushing Logan back into the wall as he struggled to get away from them. "Ha! Hahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…"

Logan woke up to a much happier sight. Snivy was on top of his covers shoving him. When he saw that Logan was awake, it cried a happy "Sniii!" and kept off the bed. Logan gradually sat up and took a look around the room again. He was still here, in the Pokemon world. It was all real. At this point, it had to be. With a smile on his face, he got out of bed and picked up his backpack as Snivy scampered onto his shoulder. He unlocked the door and went down the escalator back to the lobby. He was then pleasantly surprised to see that an assortment of fruit and what looked like granola bars had been laid out on the table. Logan's stomach gave a huge growl. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

After practically devouring everything on the table, and finding out that Snivy really liked Watmel berries, Logan said thank you to the nurse and walked back out the door. It looked like it was still early morning, since he could see the sun just peaking over the forest on the other side of the city. After standing still for a few moments looking on, Logan realized there was a problem.

_What am I supposed to be doing?_

He had only just realized that when he left Pallet Town, Professor Oak hadn't actually given him a goal. Was he supposed to beat the Pokemon League? Catch every Pokemon? Become a Pokemon Coordinator!? Okay, probably not that. Nonetheless, it seemed as though he had free reign to do whatever he wanted; and for now, that was to explore every inch of this world he had only dreamed about living in.

Looking around, Logan spotted the Viridian Gym on a raised slope. He could tell it was a gym because of the giant letter spelling "GYM" on . He knew this Gym was always closed in the games, but it couldn't hurt to check it out, could it?

Indeed, when Logan arrived, there was old man with an impressive beard blocking the door. Before Logan even opened his mouth the man interrupted.

"No." he simply stated.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"Because you suck." he replied.

"Oh come on, you don't know that." Logan argued. "For all you know I could be an amazing prodigy in the art of battling and sweep the floor with the leader here."

"Well, I suppose that's true." The old man stroked his beard, looking as though he was deep in thought. "How many badges do you have?"

"Uh…zero." Logan answered, already aware of where this was going.

"I see, I see, not bad at all." the man grinned. "And how many Pokemon have you caught?"

"Er…I got Snivy. I mean, I didn't catch him, per-say, but I-"

"Excellent, excellent." the man said, clapping his hands together. "Yes, I'd say you are quite prepared, young'un. If you think you're ready to duke it out with the toughest Gym Leader in Kanto, then by all means…no."

Logan turned and walked away with Snivy lying dejectedly on his shoulder. In all honesty, that was pretty much what he expected. Nonetheless, the man brought up an important point: He had never caught a Pokemon. And for that, he needed a Pokeball.

The Pokemart was just as easy to find as the Pokemon Center, and looked just like it did in the games: Blue roof, glass door, and the Pokeball logo. As Logan walked inside, he was dumbfounded by what he saw: Rows of shelves lined the white walls filled with merchandise, although there didn't seem to be much variety. As he headed toward the Pokeballs, he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, it's Logan! Knew you would show up here at one point!" Logan turned at saw Blake, the assistant he had helped out yesterday.

"Hi Blake" Logan replied with a grin. "Looks like you got back alright."

"Of course I did, even I'm not that helpless…usually." Blake responded. "And hey, as another thank you, I'll let you in on a secret about the Pokemarts." He raised his hand to cover his mouth, and whispered into his ear "If you buy at least 10 Pokeballs at once, you get an extra special ball for free."

"I…actually already knew that." Logan said, backing away from Blake slightly and grinning embarrassedly.

"Baaah, that's ridiculous…you're serious?" Blake asked, dejected. "Well, whatever. You get what you need and have a great day!"

"Thanks, will do." Logan answered. As Blake walked away, Logan scooped up exactly 10 of the shrunken Pokeballs and laid them on the cashiers counter.

"10 Pokeballs?" The cashier asked "That will be 2000 Pokè." As Logan reached into the pocket of his backpack and rummaged through it trying to find the right coins, the cashier continued "And here's a Premier Ball as an extra." He placed a pure white Pokeball onto the counter with a red line instead of the usual black. Logan paid and stuck the Pokeballs into the left pocket of his backpack. He wasn't sure what he would use it for, but he was going to save that Premier Ball for something special.

As Logan left the Pokemart, he paused for a moment to figure out which way he should go. There was the route leading to the Indigo Plateau, or he could move on to Route 2 and head to Pewter City. One of these paths lead to a dead end, and the other lead to an epic journey. Logan went north and entered Route 2, Viridian City behind him.

Logan had only ben traveling along the path a few moments when he encountered a wild Pokemon. It was small, pink, and scaly. The most noticeable things about were it's large ears…and it's horn. Oh yea, and it looked pissed too. It was a Nidoran . It stood directly in Logan's path, and it didn't seem like it was going to move anywhere anytime soon. Willingly, that is. Logan nodded to Snivy, who leapt off of his shoulder and smirked at his opponent.

"Let's get this guy out of our way." Logan ordered. "Hit him with a Tackle!"

Snivy dashed forward and rammed the Nidoran straight on, knocking it backwards a few yards; However, it wasted no time in rushing into Snivy with an attack of its own. The distance was too close for Snivy to dodge. He was sent flying by the Nidoran charging at him with his horn glowing; Snivy flew much farther then he had sent the Nidoran, and even winced as he got back to his feet. The smirk was gone from his face.

_Why did that do so much damage?_ Logan asked himself. _I'm pretty sure Poison Sting is a ranged attack, but there's no way a wild Pokemon like this could do so much damage with a Tackle. Horn Attack? Maybe not all wild Pokemon are as weak as they seem…_

"Alright Snivy" Logan started. "Hit it with another Tackle, but make sure you put some ground between each other after you hit him. That Nidoran might be strong, but it isn't fast."

Snivy nodded, and began another Tackle at the Nidoran. After another solid hit, Snivy rushed back, and the Nidoran began charging behind him, is horn glowing white.

"Dodge to the right, and hit from behind!" Logan called out.

Snivy did exactly that. He sidestepped to the right, and saw the Nidoran run right past him. As it started to turn around, Snivy bashed it again, this time knocking him to the ground. As it slowly back to it's feet, Logan had an idea. He quickly reached into one of the pockets in his backpack, and pulled out a Pokeball. He pressed the button to enlarge it, and tossed it at the struggling Nidoran.

The ball found it's mark, and the Nidoran was absorbed into the Pokeball in a streak of red light. As Snivy watched with curiosity, Logan clenched his fists as he watched the Pokeball shake back and forth. He counted the shakes as the moments passed. 1…2…3…and then he heard it. A resolute _ding_ came from the Pokeball, and Logan ran over to it and picked it up. He looked over the ball in his hands for a few moments, then pumped his free hand into the air.

"Alriiiight!" Logan shouted. "I got a Nidoran!" Grinning to himself, he pulled the Pokedex out of his pocket and held it over the Pokeball containing his new partner. The screen immediately showed up.

Nidoran . Male. Ability: Poison Point. Nature: Brave. Moves: Leer, Peck.

Logan stared at the screen for a few seconds, then started laughing to himself.

"Peck…" he said as he fixed the Pokeball to the inside of his jacket. "Peck! Who would have thought? No wonder he did so much damage to Snivy…" With that, he turned to Snivy and lifted him back up to his shoulder.

"You did amazing…again." Logan told him. "Let's get you and the new guy healed up at the Pokemon Center. After that…we're headed for Viridian Forest."

* * *

A/N: I'm deeply, deeply sorry for anyone that was following this story. Once again, my over-enthusiasm quickly burned out, and the story remained forgotten for...well, as long as I haven't updated it. I'll try to keep these chapters flowing more regularly, although they'll definitely be more spaced out. Thank you for your patience! Oh yes, and enjoy the longer chapters. Read, Review, and Favorite! Unless you don't like it.


End file.
